1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus that is provided with color filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, in order to perform color display, color filters corresponding to the prescribed color components are formed in respective pixels. As the color components, red, green and blue—the three primary colors—have been used. The color filter of the red component, the color filter of the green component and the color filter of the blue component are respectively formed in that order with respect to three pixels that are arranged successively. The LCD apparatus performs color display using these three pixels as a unit. The respective color filters are formed by patterning appropriate photosensitive color resists in turn.
In the meanwhile, recently, a sub-pixel rendering technology that achieves a pseudo high resolution display using a relatively small number of pixels has been developed. In the sub-pixel rendering technology, a white color component is added to the three primary colors of red, green and blue. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, the color filters corresponding to the respective color components are formed sequentially in four pixels that are located successively in a row, and the color filters are formed such that the same color components are shifted in position by two pixels between the adjacent two rows of pixels.
When the respective color components are arranged as shown in FIG. 12, the four pixels that are adjacently located vertically and horizontally have four different color components. Accordingly, when the color filters for the respective color components are patterned in turn and when a misalignment and the like occur, as shown in FIGS. 13A and 13B, three or more of color filters may be overlapped at certain corners of the respective pixels (the maximum of four color filters may overlap). When such overlap occurs, because of the large difference between the thickness of the overlapped portions and that of the single color filter that is not overlapped, the injected liquid crystal layer may not achieve its target thickness, thereby causing a thickness error in the liquid crystal layer.